PDKT! Si Hamu-Hamu
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Ada makhluk mungil penghuni baru di rumah Aster. Siapa namanya? PDKT! Series, sequel PDKT! Di Toko Hewan


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship, semi-Romance.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, AU, typo, mistakes EYD, sho-ai, semi-pedo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sekuel dari seri PDKT! Di Toko Hewan.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Si Hamu-Hamu**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Lah? Kak Aster dari mana?"

Aster berjengit ketika kepala Yuuya muncul dari semak pagar, entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sana. Yang jelas Aster nyaris menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Yuuya! Kau ini bikin kaget saja," gerutu Aster, panik sendiri mengangkat kandang di tangannya.

Yuuya berkedip. Matanya tidak berfokus pada Aster, melainkan kandang di tangannya. Kandang apa itu? Warna selnya putih, bawahnya biru. Ada roda kecil di salah satu sisi sel. Rumah kecil berbentuk bulat dengan dua telinga bundar. Perosotan melingkar. Terakhir, tempat makan.

Perasaan Yuuya entah kenapa tak enak, mendadak ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Fyuh, untung 'dia' baik-baik saja." Aster menghela napas lega.

'Dia'? 'Dia' siapa yang Aster maksud? Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu, coba ditanyakan dulu.

"Apa yang Kak Aster bawa itu?" tanya Yuuya, mendadak kepo. Berhubungan dengan Aster sukses membuatnya suka penasaran setengah mati.

"Oh, ini?" Aster mengangkat kandang itu. Makhluk mungil berbulu muncul dari rumah bulat di dalam kandang. Menatap polos ke arah Yuuya.

"Aku beli hamster."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Hwat?

Hamu-hamu?

Makhluk kecil yang mirip tikus begitu?

Seharusnya reaksi Yuuya adalah sumringah. Tampak gemas. Atau mungkin ingin melihatnya dari dekat karena keimutan si Hamu-Hamu mungil yang kini sudah bertuan.

Namun, entah mengapa malah api kecemburuan yang membara dalam dirinya.

Pikirkan! Dengan adanya Hamu-Hamu mungil di rumah kediaman Aster, waktu Yuuya untuk berduaan dengan Aster pasti berkurang. Diajak main, ditolak dengan alasan mau memberi makan Hamu-Hamu. Atau, menerobos masuk rumah Aster, malah mendapati si Hamu-Hamu kurang ajar bergelayut manja di pangkuan atau bahu Aster. Lebih buruk, jika Aster membawanya ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

TIDAK!

ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!

Cinta buta.

Yuuya cemburu berat.

Sadarkah kamu, Yuuya? Hamu-Hamu itu bukan seekor kukang, jatuh kalau ditaruh di bahu. Hamu-Hamu juga tak perlu dimandikan. Dia bisa mandi sendiri, membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Hamu-Hamu mandiri, nggak kayak kamu. Lagi pula kalau diperhatikan, Hamu-Hamu ini mirip Aster, lho. Warnanya kelabu, matanya biru. Hamu-Hamu langka ini namanya.

"Wah, apa yang kamu bawa itu, Aster?"

Sontoloyo.

Ini lagi datang-datang. Pengganggu serumah, bagi Yuuya. Pujaan hati, bagi Aster. Yang notabene dikenal sebagai kepala keluarga Sakaki. Ayah dari Yuuya Sakaki. Tubuh Aster dan Yuuya spontan menegak, namun alasannya berbeda-beda.

"S-selamat siang, Om." Yang satu malu-malu dan membuang muka.

"Yo, Papa. Kok keluar, sih? Memang pekerjaannya sudah selesai?" Yang satu mencibir, tak suka waktu berduaan diganggu.

Yuushou berdiri di samping Yuuya, berhadapan dengan Aster meski masih terhalang semak pagar. Matanya diarahkan pada kandang di tangan Aster.

"Hamster?"

Aster salah tingkah sendiri. "I-iya. Entah kenapa melihat Core, aku juga jadi ingin memelihara hewan," terang Aster.

Waduh, mukanya merah merona. Yuuya jadi cemberut melihatnya.

Yuushou terkekeh, masih memperhatikan si Hamu-Hamu yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lucu sekali, menggemaskan seperti tuannya. Meski di mata anaknya, si Hamu-Hamu tak bersalah hanya sok imut.

"Lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?" tanya Yuushou.

Aster mematung.

Nama?

Eh ..., iya. Belum dikasih nama.

Aduh, siapa, ya?

Aster kelabakan sendiri, sibuk mencari nama yang cocok untuk si Hamu-Hamu mungil. Jangan sampai namanya terdengar aneh atau hiperbola! Nanti malah ikut-ikutan Author.

Yuuya dan Yuushou menunggu, penasaran dengan nama si Hamu-Hamu. Dan kelihatanya si Hamu-Hamu sendiri penasaran dengan calon nama barunya.

Aster curi-curi pandang ke arah Yuushou, lalu berbalik melirik hamsternya sendiri.

Yuushou ...

Yuu ... shou ...

Yuu ...

Yuu!

Benar! Yuu!

Imut, 'kan? Pas, untuk si hamster! Hamu-Hamu Yuu!

Aster menelan ludah, kepalanya ditundukkan dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Yuu ...," bisik Aster dengan suara kecil.

"Hah? Apa?" Yuuya dan Yuushou menelengkan kepala, tak mendengar. Sepertinya suara Aster terlampau kecil untuk didengar.

"Yuu! Namanya Yuu Phoenix!" Seru Aster spontan.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu mematung di tempat. Mencerna.

Yuu? Yuu Phoenix?

Yuu ...

Yuu ... ya ...

Yuuya ...

Yuuya!

Ow! Yeah!

Entah mengapa hati si tunggal Sakaki berubah jadi bersuka cita. Dan sepertinya yang lebih tua ikut-ikutan mengira bahwa itu singkatan dari nama anaknya.

"Ahahaha, kamu ini memang akrab sekali dengan Yuuya, ya."

"Namanya bagus, Kak~ boleh Yuuya lihat hamsternya~?" Mendadak hati Yuuya berbunga-bunga. Yang tadinya benci setengah mati dengan si Hamu-Hamu sampaia ingin meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga kehilangan nyawa, kini jatuh hati karena mengira nama si Hamu-Hamu berasal dari namanya.

Sungguh kasihan, mohon dibiarkan saja. Nangis nanti jika mengetahui fakta.

Di sisi lain, malah majikan si Hamu-Hamu yang kecewa berat. Bukannya sadar, si Om malah salah sangka! Sadarlah, Om! Nama si Hamu-Hamu diambil dari nama Anda! Aduh, nggak peka ih, Om ini.

"Hei~ apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ngobrol nggak ngajak-ngajak."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh, mereka mendapati sosok Youko memakai apron tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat siang, Tante."

"Mama~ lihat, nih~ Kak Aster miara Hamu-Hamu~ unyu, lho~"

Youko mengernyit. Ada apa dengan putra tunggalnya itu? Kenapa ada aura bunga-bunga segar di sekelilingnya? Dan lagi, memasang wajah menjijikkan bak koki di fandom Anime Bajak Laut.

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Hamster?"

"Ah, iya, Tante. Aku tadi beli hamster." Aster mengangkat kandang berisi hamsternya.

Sontak, Youko terpaku.

Aduh, gawat. Aster sepertinya lupa pada obsesi Youko pada sesuatu yang manis.

Yuushou cepat-cepat melangkah mundur.

"KYAAAAAA~! BELI DI MANA KAMU, ASTER-KUN~?! UNYU BANGET, PLEASE~! MIRIP SAMA KAMU~! SIAPA NAMANYA?!"

"NAMANYA YUU, MAMAH~! UNYU, 'KAN~? BIKIN GEMAS~!"

 _Like Mother Like Son._

Yuushou dan Aster tak mau berkomentar.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Soal nama binatang ... Serius, deh. Saya punya kebiasaan memberi nama yang konyol-konyol.


End file.
